Numerous biomedical analysis techniques, such as flow cytometry and confocal microscopy, utilize laser-induced-fluorescence detection. This provides a high sensitivity analysis tool for biomedical research and clinical diagnosis. The most commonly used laser for these applications is the 488nm Ar-ion laser, since it is well matched to the excitation wavelength of fluorescein dyes which are the most widely used. However this laser is less than optimal for these applications: it is fairly large and has low efficiency, so it dissipates much excess heat in the instrument and consumes substantial electrical power. It also has limited lifetime, so regular repair is necessary. This Phase I aims to investigate the feasibility of developing a compact, efficient, robust, long-lifetime laser source that would be a superior, cost-effective replacement for Ar-ion lasers in biomedical instrumentation.It would be based on new InGaAs frequency-doubled in a nonlinear crystal to achieve a wavelength of approximately 490nm, optimal for these applications. We propose to use a resonant doubling cavity to achieve good conversion efficiency. The Phase II follow-on would entail developing a 490nm source optimized for use in biomedical instruments.